


Confinement

by Karina



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: 1985A, AU, Abuse, BTTF2, Domestic Violence, Gen, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karina/pseuds/Karina
Summary: 1985-A Hill Valley. Biff and Lorraine are married, Dave's a homeless bum, Linda's a prostitute, Marty's a student at a boarding school in Switzerland, and Doc is institutionalized in a mental hospital. Marty has come back to Biff's hotel during the break period in which students must return home.





	Confinement

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative universe fic Inspired by the 1985-A segment of Back To The Future Part 2.

‘Damn it!’ Biff yelled, throwing the phone on the floor of the grandiose living room.  
Lorraine was slouched on the counter, pouring herself another glass of vodka.  
‘What is it?’ asked Lorraine.  
‘That damn kid of yours is coming home today because it’s summer vacation! The school told me that they send all kids home for the break. I thought I had paid to keep him there!’ he exclaimed.  
‘It’s only for summer break! Why can’t I see my own son?’ Lorraine slurred.  
‘That butthead’s a clever butthead, you never know what he’ll do. ‘  
‘Whatever mistakes he’s made, they’re nothing compared to yours, Biff!’ she yelled hoarsely, strongly putting down her glass.

Biff was about to make up a quick retort to taunt her, telling her to never say such a thing again, especially in comparison to Marty. Biff detested Marty---Lorraine was always saying ‘Marty this Marty that’ as if to compensate with losing George. On the other hand, Marty was clever, and was strangely intelligent for a McFly kid. He was also nimble and quick, despite his short stature, and somewhat took after Lorraine. Yet just as he was about to do that, he heard a knock on the door.

He opened the door swiftly, and snarled ‘Whaddya want?’ It was one of Biff’s guards at the door. ‘I have a request for Marty McFly to enter the premises.’  
Biff sighed, and replied ‘Let the kid in.’

A few minutes later, Marty entered the room. He found Lorraine sitting on the couch, vodka in hand. Biff was looking down on him, with his large stature hovering over Marty.  
‘If that damn school hadn’t told us you had to be sent back for the vacation, I would’ve sent you back on a plane to Switzerland! You better only be in your room, Lorraine’s room, or the bathroom. If I catch you in other places in the building, you’re outta here!’  
Lorraine uncomfortably took her glass, and headed towards her room.  
‘I’ll be in my room with the girls. Don’t you ever disturb me!’ Biff hissed, wagging a finger at Marty then proceeded to storm out of the room.

Marty followed Lorraine into her room.  
She warily glanced at Marty, her gaudy jewelry shining as the sunset reflected on them.  
‘I’m so sorry you have to put up with this, Marty. How’ve you been at boarding school?’  
‘Miserable and bored, mom. The classes aren’t interesting, I’m terrible at foreign languages, and nobody wants to talk to me.’  
‘Would you rather be here?’  
‘I just wanna know why you continue to be with Biff. He doesn’t treat you right, and you don’t deserve a guy like him!’  
Lorraine sighed.  
‘He’ll kill you or throw you in jail if you try to escape. Sending you to Switzerland was the best option that we had.’  
Marty looked exasperatedly at his mother. He knew that she was trying her best; it was just that it was painful to see her like that.

He then headed to his own room. Everything was untouched, yet it did not feel like home. He felt out-of-place in such a sumptuous suite room.  
“If only Doc was here to help me….,” he thought.  
In about a week, he’d be forced to go back to Switzerland, and as much as it would keep him away from Biff’s abuse, it would leave his mother alone with Biff, while he would be forced to cope with culture shock and loneliness.  
“If I could just find Biff’s gun and do him in, then would that save us?” he wondered again.  
Marty shook his head and reconsidered the idea. Such an idea seemed extremely difficult to concoct and to execute, at least in the current situation. Lying on his bed, he closed his eyes. At least in his imagination, he could be anywhere and do anything.

He awoke to a womanly figure stirring a glass. Startled, he sat up in bed, to see his mother there. ‘I ordered room service for you. Some macaroni and cheese, and a salad.’  
He rubbed his eyes, and asked what time it was. ‘Oh, it’s 8:30, Marty. If you need anything, I’ll be in my room.’ She then left his room to go back to her room. Marty held his hand over the plate of macaroni and cheese. It was already cold, so he put it in the microwave, then started to eat his salad. Picking at the lettuce with his fork, he was thinking what he would do for the following week, and what he would do after he graduated from the boarding school.

After finishing the meal, he heard a knock on the door---it was the room service staff who had come up to take away the dirty dishes. He turned the stainless steel doorknob, handed the dirty dishes, then swiftly shut the door again. “Everything about this place is so cold and inhumane,” he thought.  
He then turned on the TV and started to change the channels.  
A crude comedy show.  
A gory horror movie filled with zombies.  
A news show with mindless celebrity gossip.  
A pornographic video with mannequin-like women.  
A Clint Eastwood movie.  
He finally settled on the Clint Eastwood movie, with images of Clint as a cowboy flickering on the screen as he dozed off to sleep.

_“Your time’s up, Biff. You better pay the price for hurting my family and destroying everything I ever knew.” Marty cocked his gun, and aimed it at Biff._  
_“You son-of-a-bitch! You’re just a fucked up kid! You ain’t gonna save Lorraine! You’re gonna go to hell!” Biff spat out furiously. Marty pulled the trigger, then grabbing Lorraine’s shoulder, started to run to the emergency exit, and onto the streets of Hill Valley. “We’re gonna go rescue Doc!” he whispered. “What? Isn’t he a bit crazy?” Lorraine wondered aloud. “Not as demented as Biff. I got my mom back and now I gotta save my only and best friend!” Marty whispered back._

Marty woke up again, with cool sweat dripping on his face. The clock read 7:50 AM. He had been asleep for nearly 9 hours, yet the image from his dream lingered in his mind. He decided to take a shower to make himself feel refreshed. “This place is going to turn me into a mindless drone,” he thought as he entered the bathroom. After he finished showering and changed his clothes, he heard Biff’s gruff voice.

‘)’%’&&$()$## alcoholic ‘%#)( bitch!’ Biff yelled.  
The other words were unintelligible, but clearly belonged to Biff. Marty sighed again, as he realized that his mother and Biff had been arguing. As a child, he had a habit of crawling underneath the covers of his bed in an attempt to shield himself from the noise. He couldn’t stand Biff bossing his mother around, but felt that his mother acquiesced to whatever demands Biff made. “If I could only stand up to him...If I could leave this place with Doc and mom….and maybe even somehow find Dave and Linda….” Marty thought to himself.

Biff barged into his room. ‘Hey, butthead! You better get studying! I don’t wanna hear any complaints from your school again!’ he snarled, then slammed the door shut. Marty shook his head in disgust---Biff was not qualified to speak of someone’s grades, when Biff had always asked George or someone else to do his homework. Marty was certainly not unintelligent---the methods of instruction at school could be unappealing or uninteresting, yet he was able to understand Doc’s explanations and concoct unusual out-of-the-box ways of getting out of a sticky situation.

Time seemed to pass by slowly in the casino hotel. Marty did not feel at home, either in the hotel or in Switzerland. Tears started to well up in his eyes. “Doc, I miss you. Mom, why did you have to marry Biff? Biff, why do you have to do this to us? Dave and Linda, I wonder where you are?” he thought. Although he was proud of being clever enough to get out of difficult situations, he felt hopeless and powerless. He let out an audible sniffle. Biff barged into his room again.  
‘Did I just hear a sniffle?’ he screamed, as he lurched towards Marty, grabbing his collar.  
‘You’re just like your father, McFly! You like to think you’re tougher than him, but you’re just a damn wimp! Boys aren’t supposed to cry!’ he yelled.  
‘Yeah? Well you’re just an overgrown bully! You wrecked my hometown and my family!’ Marty yelled back.  
Biff formed a fist with his other hand, and swung it on top of Marty’s head, knocking down Marty to the floor.

Lorraine heard a thud from Marty’s room, and she stormed into the room. ‘Biff! Don’t you dare do that to him! He’s my son! He’s all I got at this point!’ she angrily cried out.  
‘You’ve got me, Lorraine. I’m your number one. Not your damn asshole kid!’ Biff huffed, shoving his hand onto Lorraine’s shoulder.  
‘Now go back to your whiskey and shit, bitch.’ Biff snarled. Lorraine left the room to go back to her room, while Biff went back to his own room.

Marty was awake; the punch didn’t quite knock him out, but he felt a lump on his head. Wincing in pain, he got up and went to the bathroom to retrieve a towel. He turned on the faucet and felt the cool water running through his fingers, then he wet the towel. At this point, going to sleep with a wet and cool towel was the only way to numb the pain. It was a few hours later that he woke up again, this time to sounds emanating from his mother’s room.

‘You know you want me, bitch. That’s why I paid for your surgery and for your makeup, so you can satisfy me!’ Biff huffed.  
‘I’m not in the mood, Biff! Get off of me!’ Lorraine hissed.  
‘Too much whiskey made you frigid and cold! Well I’m gonna get you hot no matter what!’ Biff loudly boasted.

Marty took the damp towel off of his head and flung open his mother’s bedroom door.  
‘She said to get off of her!’ he warned Biff.  
Biff turned his head around to see Marty, who was standing in the doorway.  
‘Whaddya spying on? Pervert! Go back to bed! Or go watch some porn!’ Biff muttered.  
‘Your kid’s a pervert, Lorraine. Spying on his own mother getting some action,’ Biff mumbled to Lorraine.  
Biff then got off the bed.  
‘I better go wake up one of the girls. They’re better in bed than you!’ Biff taunted.  
Biff then stormed out of the room.

Lorraine then embarrassingly used the sheets to cover her body.  
‘If I give in, he’s rough to me, and if I don’t he’s cold….,’ she sighed.  
‘Sorry, mom. I’m just...so sorry to see you like this,’ Marty stuttered.  
‘Don’t be sorry. You should get a wet towel and go back to bed, honey.’

Marty solemnly closed the door and headed back to his room, where he retrieved another towel, and headed back to bed. He woke up late that morning; it was nearly 10 when he woke up. The lump on his head had gotten smaller, and though he felt groggy, he managed to pull himself out of bed. “I wonder if I could ever get my hands on Biff’s gun….,” he thought, as he paced around the room.  
He then headed to the bathroom to take a shower. After taking a shower, he sneaked down the corridor to check on Biff’s room---the door was open, yet nobody seemed to be there.

He continued to walk down the corridor, and saw a private gym with large windowpanes. He crouched to avoid being seen, then slowly got up to glance at the gym. Biff was furiously pedalling on a bike, with his back turned to the window. Marty then crept back towards Biff’s room, and cautiously entered. “Well, let’s see….I remember Biff quickly shoving his gun back into his desk drawer…” he thought to himself. Tiptoeing towards the desk, he tried pulling the handle of the drawer, but it was locked. “Damn!” he thought.

Fearing that Biff could come back to the room or even trudge the corridor, Marty figured that he should leave and go back to his own room. Careful walking away from the desk and towards the door, he hurriedly walked back to his own room. Another encounter with Biff would mean verbal abuse in the best case scenario; physical abuse was highly likely and death would be possible in the worst case scenario. At this point, every attempt to escape was being halted and crushed by Biff. Every attempt to protect himself and his mother was halted and ridiculed by Biff.

As he sat down on his bed, he noticed a note jammed into the crevice of the window, along with a pick taped to it. “Doc?” he thought. Yet Doc was institutionalized in a rehabilitation facility, and could not have escaped. He looked at the note; it was unmistakably in Doc’s handwriting.  
‘Whoa...numbers?’ he whispered to himself.  
The note read: 13-5-5-20/13-5/1-20/25-15-21-18/2-1-12-3-15-14-25/1-20/14-9-14-5/16-13/  
25-15-21-18/6-18-9-5-14-4/  
4-15-3

“That doesn’t look like a math formula to me, but the last’s gotta be Doc’s name…” he thought to himself.  
It didn’t matter that he didn’t even know when Doc managed to slip such a note, what the pick was for, or how Doc managed to escape. He knew that Doc might get caught and be forcibly sent back to the facility, or even be killed. Taking out a notepad and pen, he skimmed through the note again. “4-15-3 is Doc...so each number should be the alphabet, and these slashes must be breaks between words,” he deduced. He was relieved it was a pretty simple but effective code. Biff was never the observant type, and even if he saw the numbers, he would just assume Marty was writing notes for math class. “Meet me at your balcony at 9 PM. Your friend Doc.” Marty finally finished transcribing the numbers onto his notepad.

The hours seemed to pass by slowly, and he wondered if 9PM had any significance or if it was just a random time. Compared to Marty used to sneak out of the hotel to meet Doc, 9 PM was quite an early time. With a mix of faint hope and dreadfulness, he killed the time by watching TV again. He could barely eat his room service dinner either, as he was worried about the evening. After dinner, he began to doze off to sleep on his bed.

_“I thought I had you committed, you psychopath!” Biff yelled at Doc, who had frozen and dropped his gun. “Run, Marty! Run with your mother!” Doc screamed. “Oh, I’ll get to those two later. The McFlys have caused nothing but trouble. I gotta get rid of all you,” Biff smugly spat out._  
_“NOOOOOOOOO!” Marty screamed, and Biff turned around, aiming his gun at Marty and Lorraine. Lorraine’s high pitch shriek then echoed in the room, as Biff pulled the trigger on Doc._

Breathing heavily and with cold sweat dripping from forehead, Marty awoke from the nightmare that he had. He glanced at the clock----8:54 PM. “Come on, Doc. You better show up. I just hope you’re all right,” he thought. His mind was racing, thinking about the possibilities whether good or bad---- that could happen. In what seemed like an eternity, he heard a slight rap on the window. He quietly opened the window, and squeezed himself onto the balcony.

‘Doc! Oh my God! How the hell---?’ Marty cried out.  
Doc was clad in a 1950s style hat, to cover his hair, which was one of his most recognizable features.  
‘There was a small anti-Biff faction forming at the institution. Some of these anti-Biff people agreed to let some well-behaved people like me to escape. There’s a few other people who were illegally institutionalized who are now free. I wrote the note to you and shoved it in that crevice earlier. You still have the pick that I attached to it?’ Doc asked.  
Marty nodded. His instinct was to hug Doc, but he stood there, hanging onto his every word.  
‘Well, I went to my lab, and grabbed some items I had hidden in a special high security safe. These include a sleeping gas intended to lure people to sleep in an instant, as well as a pick to open a lock. Do you know why I sent you a pick?’ Doc rapidly inquired.  
‘Of course! Biff keeps his gun in his desk drawer! Doc, you want me to shoot him?’ Marty incredulously asked.

‘Now, now. Don’t worry, Marty. Here’s the plan. I’ve already knocked out Biff’s guards, and I know Biff is out drinking his liquor with the ladies in the living room. I got this insider information from a fellow at the institution; they know what Biff’s schedule is. Anyway, Marty...it’s your job to pick the lock on the drawer in Biff’s bedroom and retrieve the gun…..’  
Marty gulped as he listened to the rest of Doc’s plan. He wasn’t sure if it was going to work, but he had a slight glimmer of hope that people were waking up to Biff’s totalitarian government. It was his one and only chance to escape the hellish hole called Hill Valley and rebuild his life.  
He headed towards Biff’s bedroom again, tiptoeing so that his mother wouldn’t hear him. With the pick in hand, he entered the bedroom again, and started work to break the lock. It was difficult at first, but Doc was behind him, and helped him complete the task.

He then tucked the gun inside the back pocket of his jeans, then headed to the living room. Biff was relaxing on the sofa with two young blonde women, and they were watching a softcore pornographic movie. ‘Hey Biff!’ Marty called out in a solid voice. He was strangely confident, although he wasn’t sure if he was just feigning confidence or he was truly confident.  
Biff turned his head towards Marty, and gruffed, ‘Butthead, I told you not to bug me!’  
Then, to the women next to him, he maliciously remarked, ‘The kid’s a pervert like his father. I was trying to make love to Lorraine, and he comes butting in, whining for me to stop. I mean, he’s so frustrated he has to watch his own mom making love.’  
Marty’s hand formed a fist, though he knew the plan was to stay as close to the door as possible.

‘I’m heading back to Switzerland tomorrow. Just letting you know,’ Marty continued.  
‘OK, but why don’t you make like a tree, and get packing. Don’t just stand there like an idiot!’ Biff snarled.  
Biff then got off of the sofa, and lurched towards Marty.  
‘You wanna get another beating before you go back? Cause your attitude is asking for it!’ Biff shoved Marty, forcing Marty to shove back.  
‘Quick temper yeah? You do that again I’m gonna give you a black eye,’ Biff angrily heaved.  
At this point, Biff pinned Marty down to the floor, and Marty was squirming underneath him trying to fight back. Biff’s hand was just about to punch him, as both Marty and one of Biff’s girls let out loud screams.

‘What’re you screaming about? You whore!’ Biff turned around and yelled back at the girl who screamed. ‘You never beat up people in front of me!’ she shrieked in desperation.  
Meanwhile, Marty maneuvered his hand and managed to send the gun in his own jeans pocket hurling towards the corridor. Lorraine, who had heard some loud noises and screaming from the living room, left her room to see what was happening. She noticed Biff’s gun in the hallway, and picked it up, hiding it under her nightgown just in case she needed it. As she approached the living room she recoiled in horror and anger.

Biff noticed the figure in the doorway, and slowly raised his face.  
‘Oh, look who’s here. The kid loser’s mom.’ Biff muttered.  
He then turned to the two young ladies and snapped ‘Get out! This is a family issue!’  
Frightened, the two young ladies exited the room and headed the other direction to their hotel rooms. At this point, only Biff, Marty, and Lorraine were present.  
‘Lorraine? Aren’t you gonna do anything about him? He’s your son, not mine. I was about to discipline him, but you’re the one responsible for him. You’re the one who raised Marty into a loser, a pervert, a psychopath, a mommy’s boy, and a chicken!’ Biff gruffly huffed.  
Marty’s leg then instinctively kicked Biff in the crotch, sending Biff sliding towards the sofa.  
‘You bitch and son-of-a-bitch….,’ he snarled towards both Lorraine and Marty.  
‘I’ve had enough of you!’ Lorraine screamed, as she pulled out the gun from her nightgown, handed it to Marty, then Marty pulled the trigger.

Heavily panting, Lorraine looked at the now lifeless body in front of her, the gun, then at Marty. ‘It’s OK, mom.'  
Lorraine burst into tears as she held on fiercely to Marty.  
‘Marty!’ whispered Doc.  
Doc tried to get Marty’s attention again by whistling to them, and then approached both of them.  
‘Why is he here? How did he….? I thought Biff had him institutionalized! I believed Biff that he was an insane scientist!’ Lorraine uttered.

‘Both of you have been in confinement in this hotel for such a long time that perhaps you’ve never realized this, but there has been an underground anti-Biff movement gaining ground in the recent months. Many of his loyal followers have woken up to him, though they are not sure how they will topple his rule. Anyway, due to the anti-Biff people at the mental hospital, I was able to escape and get some tools from my lab.’ Doc explained.  
‘But what will we do now?’ Lorraine asked.  
‘It’s better to leave Hill Valley for now, and after the anti-Biff people have succeeded in rebuilding the city, you can move back. There is a shelter in a town about 10 miles away that was founded by an ex-Hill Valley resident and early member of the anti-Biff faction. I received information that Dave and Linda were found passed out on the streets outside of a bar and they were taken to that shelter. The shelter can reunite your family, and help you get settled,’ Doc explained.

‘Dave and Linda too?’ Marty asked, wide-eyed.  
‘Yes, Marty. But first is to get both of you to that shelter. Let’s go out the rear exit.’  
‘Oh, Marty! I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you earlier!’ Lorraine said as she wiped a tear from her eye.  
‘It’s all right, mom. I love you anyway. The best we can do in dad’s memory is to rebuild our lives. I’ll help out with the chores, and Dave and Linda can get jobs,’ Marty whispered.  
Lorraine nodded.  
The McFlys had already suffered enough. As they climbed into Doc’s parked car, they felt that they were going to take control of their future once again.


End file.
